Shy! Eren x Male Reader x Yandere! Levi
by Panda.exe
Summary: Last night Reader chan dream how his boyfriend will look like if he meet him in real life but was really strange is that his boyfriend from his dream come true!


PandaLuver14: Ok you're name is Reader chan because well nevermind I just like to write this better... Reader chan here act all hyper and he can be a little pervert. Eren is shy and he being bullied if you don't like to see him all shy then get out and Levi is a yandere that wants you to be his only. I was dared to do this and maybe I play too much Yandere Simulator, If you play it then high five!

 **Warning: This story contains Yaoi, characters death and blood. Keep that in mind that this isn't canon at all.**

* * *

Reader chan were sleeping in his bed dreaming about what his boyfriend will look like if he meet his handsome boyfriend. He even drools while sleeping. _He will have umm... Dark brown hair with green eyes! He have to be tall wait not to tall because that will be impossible to kiss him so he have to be like me 5'7! I want him to be shy he will look so cute!~_

''Wake up Reader chan!'' Reader chan been awakened by his Corporal Levi. ''Awwww... I was having a good dream!'' Reader chan stand up and sigh.

He walk toward his captain. ''I'm here Levi'' Reader chan smirk and crosses arm, He hope that this was quick he wanted to go back to sleep to go back to the dream.

''Reader chan I call you here to show this young man the place so he won't get lost around here'' Levi looks at the new soldier. Reader chan widened his eyes looking at the new soldier. _H-His from my dream!_ Levi notice that Reader chan have some kind of shiny eyes seeing the new soldier and he was sure he didn't like the fact that Reader chan fall in love with the new soldier in the first day.

''Whats your name?'' Reader chan ask excited to know his new boyfriend name. ''M-My name is Eren Yeager'' _Oh my god his shy too best. day. EVER! His so mine..._

''Theres not gonna be a single problem to show him around Levi come Eren!'' Reader chan take Eren hands and walk with him. _How can Reader chan fall in love with him? I'm better than him..._ Levi though and walks away.

Meanwhile Reader chan was showing the place to Eren, He really love it how Eren blush around him. ''Ok this is your new room Eren!'' Reader chan open Eren's room. "T-Thank you Reader chan..." Eren smile and walk in to his new room. "You're welcome!'' Reader chan said about to leave.

''W-Wait can I ask you something?'' Eren said. ''What is it sweetie? I mean Eren!'' Reader chan could feel that he was blushing. Eren notice that Reader chan have call him sweetie he blushes and decided to leave that. ''Can y-you stay with me for a while i'm having a bad time coming here a-and I feel like I need someone to sleep with me''

''Sure! Why you didn't ask?'' Reader chan sit next to him.

Eren looks at Reader chan. ''Really you staying in my room that easy? D-Does Levi get angry if you here with me?''

''Don't worry Eren I just let him know that i'm going to sleep in my room then I go sneak here to sleep with you!'' Reader chan smile.

''Wow t-thank you Reader chan...'' Eren lay down in his bed. ''So why you having a bad time coming here?'' Reader chan ask.

''Because... J-Jean have been bullying me a-and I was almost to kill myself but my friend stopped me from doing it'' Eren said looking away.

The words shocked Reader chan he did know who was Jean but Reader chan call him horse face to make fun of him but they are great friends but he never expect he do this to his new lover. ''Jean? You mean Jean Kirstein?'' Reader chan said a little angry, Eren nodded. ''Yeah he been calling me names and punching me lately but i'm glad his not here...'' This shocked Reader chan more.

''I'm so sorry about him Eren, I honestly never see him like that but don't worry if he goes here I protect you'' Reader chan smile.

Eren smile and blushes. ''Really you are? T-Thank you!'' He hugs Reader chan.

Reader chan widened his eyes and blushes. _Cute..._ He though and hugs him back. Reader chan look at Eren and kiss him in the lips, Eren widened his eyes and blushes. Eren didn't know why this guy kiss him in his first day but he feel himself enjoying the kiss he kiss back.

Levi was spying Reader chan and Eren he feel heart broken and mad at the same time. He run away from the scene. ''I have to get rid of Eren but... How I do that?'' He notice that he was crying in the forest. ''I don't know what to do about this, Stupid Yeager!'' He kick the tree in anger and sob.

''How about you kill him Corporal?'' Levi look around to see who was that voice from. ''K-Kirstein?'' Levi said cleaning his tears.

''Yeah its me'' Jean step out of the tree he was hiding. ''Why you don't kill him?'' Jean crosses arm and ask. ''You are insane I wouldn't kill a cadet'' Levi said.

''But then Eren and Reader chan will be together and i'm sure you don't want that right Corporal?'' Jean smirk.

Levi looks down and admit it. ''Yes... Can you tell me how to get rid of Yeager?''

''I'm going to send Eren a note to meet me let said 7pm in the roof you push him off the roof and take off his shoes then leave this note in his shoes'' Jean said giving him the note.

''What is this for?'' Levi ask looking at the note. ''The note said that Eren committed suicide then you have to act like you just notice that Eren was push off the roof to let people know that you're not suspicious at all'' Jean said. ''You think I will get rid of Yeager by killing him?'' Levi didn't like the idea killing a cadet but he want to do it to make Reader chan his boyfriend.

''Yes Corporal'' Jean smirk darkly. ''I will do it...'' Levi said.

Meanwhile Reader chan and Eren was still kissing showing their love for eatch other. ''W-Wait let me breath Reader chan!'' Eren said and breath. ''Oh Eren I love you so much...'' Reader chan said touching Eren chest a little. ''R-Reader chan?'' Eren blush and gasp of the touch.

''You're so cute Eren...'' Reader chan start to kiss Eren neck. ''Ahhh... R-Reader chan...'' Eren moans a little.

Reader chan heard a knock. ''Damn it someone ruin the moment...'' Reader chan stand up and answer the door.

''C-Corporal?'' Reader chan was a afraid if Levi was gonna get angry at him but he seen calm. ''I receive a note from someone for Eren'' Levi said.

''O-Oh really? Probably it Mikasa and Armin'' Eren take the note. ''And Reader chan you have chores to do'' Levi crosses arm. Reader chan didn't want to do some chore but his the corporal so he can't do anything about it. ''Ok I will do the chores'' Reader chan leaving the room.

Levi look at Eren one more time and walks away.

Eren open the note and read.

 _Meet me at the roof at 7pm we need to discuss about my behaviour earlier and about I heard about you committing suicide. I promise that I won't hurt you._

 _From: Jean Kirstein_

Eren widened his eyes and look at the clock it was 6:50pm. He was scared if he lie to him and hurt him but he was curious why would Jean do this to him. Eren decide to go to the roof at 7pm.

Eren walks to the stairs to go to the roof he pray to come out fine as he though. He open the door and walk in the roof.

He looks around. _Wheres Jean?_ He though rubbing his eyes.

Eren look at the roof and smile. _This roof is amazing why would no one come here to see the stars! Maybe me and Reader chan can come here and have some alone time..._ He though blushing. _I don't understand why I love Reader chan in my first day but maybe thats true love like mom always said._

Eren sit in the roof and thinks about Reader chan.

''Hmmm...'' Eren smile and close his eyes

He open his eyes when someone was trying to take off his shoes and then the killer try push him off the roof. Eren gasp and react fast he grabs the person legs when he almost fall off the roof, he look up to see the person and widened his eyes. ''C-Corporal Levi?''

Levi smile darkly. ''W-Why?'' Eren ask. ''Reader chan is mine'' Levi said trying to take Erens hand off his leg. ''Let go of me!'' Levi shout. ''No!'' Eren shake his head. Levi looks at him and kiss his cheek, Eren widened his eyes and blushes. ''Goodbye Eren Yeager'' Levi kicks Eren in the face. ''AHHHHHHH!'' Eren fall off the roof.

He could heard that Eren bones are broken when he hit the ground.

Levi looks down where Eren dead body is and start to laugh darkly. ''HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Levi looks up and laugh more.

Levi put the shoes down and leave the note next to the shoes and leave the roof.

''Reader chan!'' Levi run towards Reader chan who was cleaning the plates. ''I think someone push Eren off the roof!'' Reader chan widened his eyes and runs to the roof with Levi.

Reader chan run in the roof and see Eren shoes and a note. ''Wheres Eren?!'' He ask.

Levi looks down and widened his eyes. ''I found his dead body...'' Levi said.

Reader chan looks at his dead body he kneels down and start to cry.

Levi looks at the note and reads.

 _I'm sorry Reader chan I just couldn't live like this anymore. I love you Reader chan..._

''W-What does it said Corporal...'' Reader chan sniffs. ''It said he committed suicide i'm sorry Reader chan...'' Levi said.

Reader chan sob louder hearing the word committed suicide his new boyfriend was gone forever.

 _I'm sorry Reader chan for killing Eren like that but don't worry one day we're gonna love eatch other and you won't be alone anymore... You will be happy with me... I love you..._ Levi though.

Levi waited a months to people forget about Erens dead. He felt guilty for killing his own cadet like that. He never forgive himself since that day he did found Eren adorable but he love Reader chan more than him. On the bright side Reader chan was still single and Levi waited for the perfect time to tell his feeling toward Reader chan but he didn't like that how Reader chan was still depressed about Eren.

Levi walks toward Reader chans door and knock. ''Reader chan I need to speak with you...''

''Come in Corporal...'' Reader chan said still laying down in his bed, Levi walks in his room and sit next to him he looks down.

''What do you need Corporal?'' Reader chan ask.

Levi stand up and lock Reader chans door. ''Is about my feelings toward you Reader chan...'' Levi blushes a little and sit next to him. Reader chan blinks his eyes.

''C-Corporal?'' Reader chan said.

''I...I have strange feelings for you when i'm always with you but I don't know how to describe it...'' Levi said feeling that his heart is beating fast.

Reader chan looks at Levi. ''I-I love you...'' Levi blushes taking Reader chan hand putting his hand in Levis chest where his heart is. ''I love you...'' Levi whispers. Reader chan could feel his heart beating but fast he widened his eyes and look at Levi.

Levi sigh and looks down. ''I-I guess I love you too Corporal...'' Reader chan smile and kisses Levi forehead.

He looks at Reader chan and blushes. ''You do Reader chan?''

''Yes...'' Reader chan said kissing him in his lips.

Levi widened his eyes and kisses Reader chan back.

Reader chan never knew who kill Eren that day if he find the person who kill him he was sure that he won't never forgive the killer for what he did to Eren and for hurting his feelings. He got Levi in his side now and he was glad to accept Levi feelings. He feel happy than before. Reader chan looks at Levi who was cooking white rice. ''Levi...''

''What is it Reader chan?'' Levi looks around to see Reader chan. ''I love you'' Reader chan grab his waist and kiss him. ''I love you too Reader chan'' Levi smile.

He was happy to be with his new boyfriend.


End file.
